Frostshield Clans
The Frostshields are an assortment of clans that trace their roots back to Harlok Frost-Shield, the slayer of a mighty Wyvern during the end of the Third Age. Since then, various splits among the Fremennik have led to splits in the clan, creating the "Frostmind" and Two other Frostshield clans, one in Gunnarsgrunn, another in the Mountain Camp. They are created by Lord Kisin, often entwining themselves into the stories of the Renderra, but in truth, people all their own. History Lineage The Frostshields go back to clan Blackshield, a clan of Fremennik Nomads from the Camelot Area. They were known to travel across and over the mountain, their roundshields blackened by flame on both the metal and wood. During the Second Age, they could be considered an Arrenda clan. They were living amongst the Arrenda at this point, and even had a few chiefs come from their clan over the other groups present. When the God Wars broke out, the Blackshields had a split. Some stayed and were eventually absorbed into the Arender, but the majority travelled away from White Wolf Mountain to the modern day Mountain Camp region. The Third Age, as a result, was largely peaceful for them. Harlok's Clan Harlok of Clan Blackshield was a rather accomplished smith in youth, raised in the Fremennik Province with his family, who taught him the trade. They were moderately wealthy, but enjoyed their work with steel and wood, creating wonderous weapons envied by many families. Harlok soon reached the age of 15, a well accomplished boy, he crafted his favoured shield, of wood adorned with Iron bands, partially to strengthen it, partially to increase aesthetics. Harlok grabbed his spear one day, off to fish. Instead, the young Harlok, armed with his Spear and Shield, found a Wyvern circling above, swooping for its seemingly easily prey. The beast hurled its icy breath at the shield, coating it in hard, crystal-like ice. Harlok still managed to slay it, however, earning the name "Frostshield" over "Blackshield." Harlok's children were born in the late Third Age, one a magi, one a hunter, one a spearman. The Fremennik decided, with Guthix's arrival, that Magi were a horrible thing, draining the very life away from Guthix. The Mage child, going by the name of Tarlok, left with the other Magi for the Lunar Isle, taking the name "Frostmind" over his old name. When he left, he broke his Father's shield, taking one of three pieces, but preserving the ice, as to remind all what the shield shards represent. The Hunter brother, Marlok, left with the Mountain tribe, taking with him his children, wife, and some cousins. He also took a piece of the shield with him. The Frostminds Tarlok Frostmind took his shard, placing it on a staff, which was passed down, Clan Leader to Clan Leader, until it reached the current one. The Frostmind encouraged learning among their family, especially in magical arts. One had gone on a long journey, about year 1020 of the Fourth Age, bringing home Ice Magic to the Clan from the Kharidian Abdul-Qadir. The Clan remained in their studies usually, avoiding the chaos that was Human/Elven Expansion of the Fourth Age. The Rellekan Frostshields However you want to admit it, the bulk of the family remained with the Eldest brother, and the true Clan Leader, Jarlok Frostshield. Jarlok's line extends down to the modern Frostshields, firm in their belief that settled civilization was good, but not if maintained by magic. The Rellekkan Frostshields kept to crafting wonderful armour, weapons, and shields, until the Fifth Age. While they tolerated the Vekon's presence in Rellekka, they only did so for their need to hunt the Cannibalistic Poleslav, who were known to steal away Rellekkans in the night. With the Poleslav quiet, and Vekon rising, Thorvald Frostshield raised his longsword, calling his clanmates to arms against the self-proclaimed Emperor of the Fremennik Drazker Vekon IV. Sadly, both the Rebellion and the Empire were smashed to pieces when Zenthos ramapaged through Rellekka to remove Drazker from power. Fortunately, the Frostshields, being out of the city in their fortress, simply left, in pursuit of the Poleslav. Thorvald left the clan, passing the title of Clan-Head to his younger brother, Renvald. Renvald took the Shield Shard, locked in a chest, from the Fremennik Fort, moving back to Rellekka as it rebuilt. Renvald still heads the Rellekkan Frostshields. The Gunnarsgrunn Frostshields A small group of the Frostshields left Relleka, to fight the Magic Users during the Runecraft Crusades. Those who left still show loyalty to, and are one friendly terms with, the Frostshields who stayed back, albeit find them slightly craven for not joining in the fight. Expect a bit of family teasing. The Gunnarsgrunn Frostshields follow Edvard Frostshield, third cousin to Thorvald and Renvald. The Mountain Camp Frostshields When Marlok left, he embedded his shield shard into a Stomach guard, worn over his fur armour to further protect the nomadic Frostshields. Eventually, the Fremennik Nomads settled the Mountain Camp, where the descendants of Marlok now live. Appearances Each Frostshield descendent has a few genes they are likely to share, but most of them have developed with the Clans, constantly pulling away from the original Gene Set. The one trait that almost all Frostshields bear is Blue Eyes, or Grey Eyes, usually coupled with Blonde Hair of some shade, and either lightly tanned or pale skin. Rellekkans The Rellekkan Frostshields have adapted to staying in in a stationary tribe, and thus, lost the lithe build of Harlok and his Children in favour of a bulkier, stronger build. This does take away from their speed, but out of all the Frostshield Clans, Rellekka and Gunnarsgrunn are the strongest physically. Their eyes maintain a blue similar to the ocean, their blonde hair taking a straight form. Rellekan Frostshield Males are tall, standing over 6 feet for males, but never over 6 and a half, usually remaining around 6 feet three inches. Their weight is over 200 pounds, mostly made of muscle. The taller Frostshields easily reach 300 pounds of muscle, but it usually evens at about 250 in its peak. However, it is possible with a lack of exercise for this muscle to turn to flab and fat, so the Rellekan Frostshields are known to obsess over staying in shape. The Rellekan Frostshield Females are tall, but rarely stand taller than six feet tall, standing above five feet and nine inches. The women are usually more lithe, dieting to maintain a body for it, but can easily "bulk up" if they start young to weigh up to 200 pounds of muscle. Like the males, they obsess over staying in shape to maintain an attractive body in old age. Nomadic Surprisingly, the Mountain Camp Frostshields best protected the genes of the Blackshield Clan, keeping the lithe, speedy build envied by hunters. This doesn't mean they can't be strong, but it does mean to watch their hands. They will move fast with their arrows, spears, knives, or swords. The Nomadic Frostshields, now the Mountain Camp Frostshields, have a lighter, straight or wavy, brown hair that blends with the trees more than the blonde. Their eyes maintain a grey shade, often claimed to be the grey of storms. The males stand between five feet ten inches and six feet three inches, usually around six feet tall. They are lithe, fast, and able to run long distances over their Rellekan Cousins. With old age, its possible for the Nomadic Frostshields to "shrivel" losing muscle tone, and gaining wrinkles. This loss of muscle tone will slow them down, naturally. The females stand between five feet seven inches, and five feet eleven inches. Their lithe forms give them a svelte body, meaning they are not the most well endowed, but the slenderness makes them attractive all the same, and in truth, the heavy clothing worn for day to day tasks hides most curves anyway. Moon-Clan Out of all the Frostshields, the Lunar ones are the most attractive in body. Usually having somewhat curly blonde hair, and yet maintaining the lithe body and fair skin of the Nomads, their lack of need for martial or melee combat has based most of their reproduction upon appearance. And they adapted, for sure. The Moonclan Frostminds have the fairest skin, and lightest blonde of the clans. Their eyes are icy blue, sometimes looking more like white. The Male Frostminds stand just under six feet, but always taller than five feet, eight inches. They stay slender, usually not working on "perfect" muscles, but instead merely staying fit. As they age, they grow their hair longer, with long, matching beards. The wrinkles are very exaggerated, and the skin begins to burn more easily in the sun. The Female Frostminds stand between five feet six inches, and five feet ten inches. They also remain lithe, mainly due to their diet on the Lunar Isle, and the bit of toning they do on the side. They maintain a Svelte Body, usually growing their hair long. Many take this long hair, braiding it or holding it with wire for daily tasks, but they seem to take pride in their locks of hair, preffering to let it down when there is nothing formal or manual needing to be done. Relations to other Fremennik The Poleslav The one thing the seperate Frostshield clans hate more than one another, would have to be the Poleslav, a cannibalistic, magic-allowing Fremennik tribe, loyal not to Guthix, but an Elder Demon by the name of Lerepiel. The Rellekkan Frostshields have sent many of their finest out to fight the Poleslav, and are lucky if so much as one in two comes back to Relleka. The exception is the Gunnarsgrunn Frostshields, who are the other Finest, but due to distance, have no part to play in the Poleslav rivalry anymore... At least they think. The Nomadic Frostshields are hit the heaviest from the Poleslav threat, being Nomads themselves, the Cannibals move, place to place, hunting for food. The Mountain Camp Hunter may spot a fine Elk for food, notching an arrow, and angling his bow for the best shot. An arrow flies, planting into the hunter's skull, as a lithe Fremennik with a bola made from human skulls goes to claim his prize. Surely, you can see why the Nomads don't agree with the Poleslav. The Moonclan Frostminds have the least to do, and have had the least to do, with the Poleslav. Being isolated and furthest away of the three Fremennik clans, they aren't raided by the Poleslav. They do not care about the Poleslav's allowance of Magic, since they themselves use it. However, it isn't uncommon for tales of the Cannibals to be told about a fire, and the Heroisms of the Blackshields and Harlok's Frostshields plight against them. The Vekon Many Frostshields, simply for the name they carry, are hated by the Vekon, namely for Thorvald's actions. Many Vekon, for their use of Magic, have earned hate from the majority of Frostshield Clans. When Thorvald headed the Rellekkan Clan, much like his ancestors, he tolerated the Magi-Clan's presence, solely for the sake of peace. They didn't use runes, so some of the Fremennik didn't want to fight the Vekon away. However, the day Drazker Vekon IV, a powerful Mage known among his family as "The Magic-Born" ascended the throne, was the same day the Rellekkan Frostshields abandoned Rellekka, claiming that no "God-Killing Bastard" would rule the Fremennik. Thorvald took up arms, preparing his rebellion, when Zenthos attacked Rellekka. The Vekon were nowhere to be found, fleeing the town rather than fighting. The Frostshields did resettle in Rellekka, but not until Zenthos pulled out his "God-Slaying" Magi. The Frostminds share no hatred of the Vekon, but no love for them either, especially after hearing of Drazker III and IV's Actions in Ardougne. Trivia *The Frostshields prepare for battle by covering their shields in water, so they freeze over. This acts as the Sigil they use during winter. During Summer, they paint a large Snowflake upon it. *The Frostshields were intended to be a plot for the Vekonic Empire, featuring a Civil War. Thorvald was named after a player of a similar name who constantly asked what a real Fremennik would do about the Vekon. *The Frostshields' Shield of Legend is said to want to reunite, because any of the three pieces, when thrown straight in the air, fall in the direction of the other two. Category:Fremennik Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Moon Clan Category:Families